grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryuuma
Ryuuma is a 19 year old swordsman who is currently on his own and using bounty hunting as a means to get money. Personality Ryuuma is generally lazy but is always ready to go when something that interests him comes up. He lives for the thrill of the unknown and will always fight a strong opponent when given the opportunity to improve his skills and grow stronger. Information Ryuuma is an average height man for a 19 year old with a slightly buff build to him and messy black hair of medium length. He is usually wearing a white t-shirt under an open dark blue button down with jeans and black boots along a katana strapped to his back. Dream Ryuuma lacks any formal dream as just wanders around looking for adventure or somebody stronger than him to fight and defeat to become stronger. Status Fighting Style Ryuuma uses the katana strapped to his back in combat however he is capable of fighting unarmed in hand-to-hand combat. He is a direct fighter and fights his opponents head on with little to know tricks Inventory Backstory Ryuuma was abandoned by his parents as a child and was raised at the towns dojo. Ryuuma trained at the dojo on his island for years growing strong enough to be one of the best swordsman in his village. After his master past away Ryuuma began becoming increasingly bored with the rut his life was becoming so he set off onto the seas in search of whatever adventure or challenge awaited him. He is always on the lookout for a stronger opponent allow himself to grow more powerful. He doesn't hold any grudges against his parents since he grew up alright with nothing to complain about. History Three years after his master passed away Ryuuma decided it was time to set sail and have his own adventures. Taking the money he had he bought a small boat and left to start his adventure. Not having much money left after buying the boat and supplies he’d need Ryuuma began thinking of ways to get money to survive. After arriving on the nearest island he began running deliveries for a merchant. After watching a group of bandits get taken down by a bounty hunter Ryuuma realized that going after bounties would allow him both the thrill of facing powerful opponents and fix his money problems. After he saved up enough to buy supplies to last him through til the next island then he sailed off once again. On the next island the first thing Ryuuma did was head to the village’s bounty board and pick out the two that seemed like they’d provide the most challenge. Though the bounties there weren’t particularly large or glamorous he went off and dealt with them all the same. First was a small time crook that had held up a bank and fled to a shack out in the outskirts of town. After approaching the shack Ryuuma kicked the door in expecting a fight and was disappointed when he found the man on the poster cowering in the corner scared of what coming to get him. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Ryuuma said with an irritated tone of voice while scratching his head. Using the hilt of his sword Ryuuma knocked out the man and brought him back to town to claim the bounty. Afterwards he set off for the next bounty which was a small gang leader who had been causing trouble around the village. After a few days of searching for the gang and asking villagers for information his excitement and expectations for this bounty rose and once he found the gang’s hideout he drew his sword and charged in taking down the two guarding the entrance then went in to fight the rest of the gang only to find about four other people but takes them down and brings in the leader trying to hide his disappointment. Ryuuma then spends the next few months sailing to various islands going after bounty heads to earn money, training at the dojo of whatever village he stopped at, and fighting whoever seemed stronger than him or tried to stand in his way. For the most part the bounties were for small time crooks and didn’t provide much challenge although sometimes he got to deal with bandits and stronger gangs that provided entertainment as well as some decent sized bounties plus he always kept pirate bounty posters with him just in case he ran into one. While he was on the previous island Ryuuma was getting a drink in a bar when a pirate crew came in and the captain started making a big scene boasting about how he was the strongest and not even a navy warship could defeat him then demanded free food and drink for his entire crew or else he'd slaughter the whole village. Intrigued by his boasts Ryuuma walked up to the captain while reaching for his sword. "So you're some strong badass, is that right?" Ryuuma said with a smirk. "What's it to you, you gonna try and be a big hero and save this village?" the captain said in a mocking tone as he drew a pistol and aimed it at Ryuuma. "Not particularly, but I have been getting bored and a little broke so fighting someone like you should kill my boredom and put a little bounty money in my pocket." Ryuuma then draws his sword and cuts the captains hand and points the sword at his throat. "Well then, don't hold back on my account." said with an excited and overconfident smirk and tone. The captain’s crew then surrounded Ryuuma with their various weapons drawn and move in to attack him. Only for Ryuuma to bring his sword away from the captains throat and jumps back to avoid the attacks and charges back at them on the offensive near effortlessly cutting them down the captain uses this as an opportunity to escape and yells to Ryuuma that he'd pay for that. Ryuuma decides that the pirate was all talk and that it would be a waste of time to chase after him and leaves the bar pointing at the injured pirates saying that they'd pay for the damages and his drink. Still bored Ryuuma changes his mind and decides to deal with the rest of that pirate's crew for fun and whatever they had on their ship. Ryuuma then walks to the docks and climbs aboard the pirate's ship and draws his sword. After dealing with the crew aboard the ship Ryuuma finds the captain's quarters and walks in to find the captain once again pointing his gun at Ryuuma although this time he is shaking with fear and shoots three poorly aimed shots missing Ryuuma as he rushes the captain and cuts him down. He then goes through the wanted posters he keeps with him looking to see if this pirate was actually worth anything and finds a poster with the captain’s picture on it and 150,000 gold as the reward. “Huh, so this guy is worth a half decent sum of money after all.” Ryuuma said to himself. “Well, might as well drag him to the navy or whoever and get this reward.” He then took a bit of the crew’s treasure and dragged the captain’s body to the officers to claim his reward. "A warship couldn't take him down? Please a navy squad on their own could have taken these guys out." said with an irritated tone as he drags the body. The next day after claiming the bounty on the pirate and getting a good night’s rest, Ryuuma sets sail once again and after sailing along the seas he arrives at Telmar ready for whatever awaits him there.